Romance
| runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $2,935,242 }} Romance & Cigarettes is a 2005 American musical romantic comedy film written and directed by John Turturro. The film stars an ensemble cast which includes James Gandolfini, Susan Sarandon, Kate Winslet, Steve Buscemi, Bobby Cannavale, Mandy Moore, Mary-Louise Parker, Aida Turturro, Christopher Walken, Barbara Sukowa, Elaine Stritch, Eddie Izzard, and Amy Sedaris. The film was nominated for a Golden Lion at the 2005 Venice Film Festival. Plot A musical set in the world of working-class New York, telling the story of a husband's journey into infidelity and redemption when he must choose between his seductive mistress and his beleaguered wife. Cast * James Gandolfini as Nick Murder * Susan Sarandon as Kitty Kane Murder * Kate Winslet as Tula * Steve Buscemi as Angelo * Bobby Cannavale as Chetty Jr. / "Fryburg" * Mandy Moore as Baby Murder * Mary-Louise Parker as Constance Murder * Aida Turturro as Rosebud / "Rara" * Christopher Walken as Cousin Bo * Barbara Sukowa as Gracie * Elaine Stritch as Grace Murder * Eddie Izzard as Father Gene Vincent * Amy Sedaris as Frances * P. J. Brown as Police Officer * Adam LeFevre as Frances's boyfriend * Tonya Pinkins as Medic * Cady Huffman as Roe * Kumar Pallana as Da Da Kumar Production and release Produced by upcoming New York production company GreeneStreet Films,[http://nymag.com/nymetro/movies/features/n_9784/ New York Magazine, February 2, 2004: The Buddy System] Linked 2013-05-06 with financial backing from United Artists, the Coen brothers and Mel Gibson's company Icon Entertainment International, Romance & Cigarettes premiered at the Venice Film Festival on September 6, 2005, followed by a showing at the Toronto International Film Festival a week later. It was first released in the United Kingdom and Ireland on March 24, 2006, quickly followed by a number of other European countries in March and April 2006. In the United States the film got a limited release on September 7, 2007, distributed by director Turturro himself, although it was originally intended that United Artists should handle the US distribution. UA still owns a financial stake in this film, but the main underlying rights are currently with Icon. Reception Romance & Cigarettes has received mixed reviews; on Rotten Tomatoes, as of October 2011, it has a score of 52%. On April 27, 2008, the film was screened at the 10th Annual Ebertfest, in Champaign, Illinois. Ebertfest is Roger Ebert's film festival near his hometown of Urbana, Illinois. Aida Turturro and Tricia Brouk were scheduled to attend the event. Ebert gave the film 4 stars out of 4. Soundtrack # "Delilah" - Tom Jones # "A Man Without Love" - Engelbert Humperdinck # "Piece of My Heart" - Dusty Springfield # "Answer Me, My Love" - Gene Ammons # "Red-Headed Woman" - Bruce Springsteen # "Scapricciatiello (Do You Love Me Like You Kiss Me?)" - Connie Francis # "Hot Pants" - Bobby Cannavale # "Quando m'innamoro" - Anna Identici # "Little Water Song" - Ute Lemper # "Prisoner of Love" - Cyndi Lauper # "Trouble" - Elvis Presley # "Samson and Delilah Theme" - Victor Young # "El cuarto de Tula" - Buena Vista Social Club # "Piece of My Heart" - Erma Franklin # "I Want Candy" - Mandy Moore with Aida Turturro and Mary-Louise Parker # "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" - James Brown # "It Must Be Him" - Vikki Carr # "The Girl That I Marry" - James Gandolfini and Susan Sarandon # "Ten Commandments of Love" - Harvey & The Moonglows # "I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now" - Aida Turturro # "Banks of the Ohio" - David Patrick Kelly and Katherine Borowitz # "Piece of My Heart" - Janis Joplin # "When the Saviour Reached Down for Me" - The R&C Choir References External links * * * * * * [http://www.discoverkate.com/movies/romance-cigarettes/ Romance & Cigarettes fan page] * [http://filmmakermagazine.com/directorinterviews/2007/09/john-turturro-romance-cigarettes.php Filmmaker magazine interview with John Turturro] Category:2005 films Category:2000s musical films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic musical films Category:Icon Productions films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by John Turturro Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Jukebox musical films Category:United Artists films